


Speak to me

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Дик не слишком рационально распоряжается выигранным желанием.





	

— Это мало похоже на попытку ареста, офицер Грейсон.

Слэйд слабо, на пробу дернул заведенными за спину, прикованными к спинке стула руками.

— Заткнись. И перестань дергаться, будь так добр. Пожалуйста, — Грейсон оседлал бедра Уилсона, и, оказавшись с ним нос к носу, последнее слово выдохнул тому в самые губы.

— Мне ничего не стоит высвободиться, ты же знаешь. Твои наручники для меня — хреновая игрушка, не больше, — промурлыкал Слэйд, чуть подавшись вперед, провел кончиком носа по скуле Дика, а потом ощутимо, почти больно куснул его за мочку уха.

— Я знаю. А еще я знаю, что ты держишь обещания. Ты мне проспорил, так что… Сиди смирно, окей?

— Это очень тупой и дешевый способ использовать выигранное желание. Я вполне мог убить для тебя кого-нибудь, например. Хоть президента, пусть это был бы охренительно невыгодный для меня контракт. Или, может, Джокера? Или отрезать конечности кому-нибудь особо надоедливому, если так трясешься за чужие жизни. Но нет, твоей фантазии хватило только на то, чтобы приковать меня к стулу на час.

— Компенсируешь отсутствие свободы болтовней? — поинтересовался Грейсон, подцепив повязку на глаз и стягивая ее с лица Уилсона.

— Эй, какого черта? — Слэйд вопрос проигнорировал, тряхнул головой и окинул Дика недовольным взглядом.

— Давно хотелось, — Ричард провел по брови, по коже под глазницей, осторожно погладил подушечкой пальца по сомкнутым векам и очертил короткий старый шрам. — Неприятно?

— Нормально. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я не заснул, птичка.

— Я приложу все усилия, — пообещал Дик. А потом прижался плотнее и заткнул болтливый рот наемника поцелуем. Фыркнул, когда тот моментально отобрал у него инициативу, и запустил пальцы в коротко стриженные седые волосы, помассировал затылок и с нажимом огладил напряженную шею и загривок, легко царапнул короткими ногтями. У Уилсона пробежали мурашки, он сдавленно выдохнул, и, в общем, именно такой реакции Грейсон и добивался.

Дик стащил со Слэйда майку до запястий, получив в ответ ухмылку и насмешливое: «Никогда не научишься предусмотрительности, Грейсон».

— Мне это не очень мешает, — Дик прижался губами к кадыку Слэйда, скользнув выше, до колючей щетины на подбородке, поглаживая Уилсона за ухом.

Слэйд запрокинул голову и прикрыл единственный глаз. Грейсон во время секса с ним оказывался скручен или уткнут носом в ближайшую горизонтальную поверхности в подавляющем большинстве случаев, но спал со Слэйдом достаточно давно, чтобы даже при этом раскладе успеть просечь, с чего тот сам прется.

— Начинаю задумываться о том, что, может, и правда, стоит давать тебе чуть больше инициативы. Иногда, — почти промурчал Уилсон, когда Дик укусил его в шею в месте, где слегка выступала вена, а потом провел по месту укуса языком, все еще продолжая ерошить волосы Слэйда, массируя кожу головы.

— Я давно предлагал тебе над этим задуматься. Хотя, надо признать, — выдохнул Грейсон на ухо Слэйду прежде, чем ощутимо укусить, одновременно с этим оглаживая его руки и плечи, с нажимом скользя ладонями по горячей коже, — чувствовать себя абсолютно беспомощным и позволять тебе делать, что вздумается — охуенно.

— А я думал, что сейчас ты начнешь врать мне, как тебе это все не нравится, и пытаться изобразить приличного мальчика.

— Думаю, это было бы неубедительно. Сейчас — особенно.

Слэйд промолчал и чуть подался вперед, укусил Дика за нижнюю губу и вовлек в жадный поцелуй.

— Я что-то говорил про «сиди смирно».

— Был уговор, что я не ломаю стул, наручники и твою шею, а не что я тебя не целую, Грейсон. Не выделывайся.

— Мудила, — Грейсон только усмехнулся и в этот раз поцеловал Уилсона сам, ровно в ту секунду, когда тот открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить.

Дик обвел кончиками пальцев пресс, погладил короткий малозаметный шрам чуть выше пупка.

— Откуда он?

— Будешь смеяться. Какой-то мальчишка, которого я спасал во Вьетнаме, сдуру пырнул ножом. Попытался.

— Надеюсь, ты не свернул ему за это шею?

— Что ты, — Слэйд повел плечом и хмыкнул. — Не делай из меня такое чудовище. Я не убиваю детей. Тем более что тогда я был хорошим парнем.

— Ты меня утешил, — отозвался Грейсон, осторожно касаясь рубца от ожога под ребрами Уилсона, — а этот?

— Афганистан. Подробностей ты не хочешь, поверь.

— А… — Грейсон начал говорить, но передумал и прервался чтобы проследить языком рваный длинный след, тянувшийся через плечо Уилсона ниже, до середины груди, а потом — еще один, почти точно такой же, находившийся в нескольких сантиметрах.

— Будешь спрашивать про каждый? И, кстати говоря, немногим ранее ты пытался меня заткнуть.

— Мне интересно, — Дик улыбнулся, накрывая ладонью пах Уилсона и сжимая возбужденный член сквозь джинсы. — Я был неправ. Я тащусь с того, как звучит твой голос, когда ты возбужден. Так откуда все-таки?

— Африка, Грейсон… Сафари. Начинающий охотник и очень сердитый лев. Мог бы сам догадаться, — коротко облизнув губы, выдохнул Слэйд. Мягкий, низкий голос звучал хрипловато, и… Грейсон не врал, он действительно от этого тащился.

— Расскажи, с чего ты вообще подался в охотники. Давно хотел спросить.

— Долгая история.

— Еще, — Дик кинул взгляд на часы, — пятьдесят одна минута.

Грейсон рассмеялся, а потом плавно опустился на колени перед Слэйдом, расстегнул ремень и ширинку на джинсах и, потянув резинку трусов ниже, прижался губами к едва различимому красноватому следу, оставшемуся на коже от одежды.

— Давай, Слэйд. У тебя куча времени. Тем более, я буду немного занят и… Не буду перебивать.

— Маленький гаденыш, — ласково протянул Уилсон. — Думаю, ты помнишь, что после того, как опыты пошли не так, как было запланировано, меня вышвырнули из армии…


End file.
